Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Poem Drabbles
by Biabarr
Summary: A series of poems about the characters of Fire Emblem 4: Seisen no Keifu, or Genealogy of the Holy War
1. Sigurd

Hello everyone,

This is the first fanfiction that I have written down. However, it is not really much of a fanfiction, but instead a collection of various short poems that I have written based on the units of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu.

Please read and enjoy the first poem,

Also, I have seen other fictions write this, so I guess I should as well: Fire Emblem or any of the characters presented here are not my own. They are the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

* * *

SIGURD

I look at those eyes that do not soften  
has she really forgotten?  
All those happy days and loving moments,  
are they still there as lasting dormants?

I call her name once more,  
hoping like I would nevermore.  
But she was taken from me,  
by a newly found enemy.

I cannot bear to look at him  
the man with whom now she is seen.  
I used to trust that man,  
At least I did before this began ,  
But not now I see his true nature.  
And my life ends in a celebration of my stature


	2. Ayra

Alright, here is the second poem in the group, just thought I should add it along with the first one.

I do not own the rights to Fire Emblem or any of the characters in it. I am just a fan of the series.

* * *

AYRA

Look at me,  
and tell me what you see:  
a fierce swordmaster,  
who is always faster,  
or a single lonely woman,  
running from the villain.

I sit and wonder myself,  
If in my life there is anything else.  
Of course there is him,  
a young boy whose life looks so dim.  
I must protect that childish boy,  
Otherwise there will be nothing left to enjoy.


	3. Leaf and Nanna

Hello Readers,

Well I have decided that I will, most likely, write a short poem for each of the Seisen character. For this chapter, I decided to publish two characters at the same time, Leaf and Nanna. Leaf's poem is pretty much what he always says about himself. Nanna's is her response to his feeling, which is why I felt these two poems belonged together. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters in the series

* * *

LEAF

All my father was I lack.  
His wits, his strength, his courage, I wish I had.  
For now I must fight those who killed him and my mother,  
and made me into a lost brother.  
For I though my sister was taken from me,  
when really she was with my enemy.  
Now I must fight for my land,  
but I need my cousin to give me a hand.  
Who am I?

* * *

NANNA

As I see you there I cannot but be,  
sad you feels to tearfully.  
Please love, listen to my plea  
and realize from yourself you cannot flee.  
My father taught you wonderfully,  
how to a great knight be.

Life is hard, I do agree,  
Nothing for you has ever come easily  
But look now across the troubled sea,  
and think to what you hold the key.

I will always by your side be,  
with my staff, happily  
One day we will have a family,  
but for now just listen to this plea.


	4. Althena

Sorry I haven't uploaded any poems in a long time. I actually have several written. I just have to find the time to upload these files. Here is Althena's poem.

* * *

ALTHENA

Why had I not seen this before,  
Why this lance only I bore?  
The lance only held by those of your kin  
My lost father, whom I have never seen

Please atone me for my foolishness  
In believing that man doubtless  
How could I have known  
You to death's helm he had thrown?  
He pretended to be you,  
And how could I doubt it true?

My dear mother please do too,  
Forgive the daughter who missed you  
Little did I know of your sacrifice,  
To save a life paying life's price.  
Amidst those yellow dunes,  
Your life taken by dragoons.

Now I shall walk alone  
Till my oblivion you both to atone  
I shall make your names known  
and finally take them as my own.  
But one day I have ask you,  
To accept him as I do,  
The son of the him who took me in,  
For I do love him.


	5. Cuan

CUAN

Never did I believe in the curse,  
the one that my life did perverse.  
But now my wife and girl are taken,  
I see I was mistaken.

My wife's blood in the dirt,  
my daughter in the fiend's arms inert.  
This is my mistake, I know,  
all because of my ego.

My friends always called me carefree,  
a too brat, did they call me.  
I do realize I often do not care,  
but when they needed me I was always there.

I failed one of them six months ago,  
he almost turned from friend to foe.  
He hurt me with his blade,  
but his sister him stayed.

That night I asked my wife,  
about the lance she carried with strife.  
She told me it was the holy lance,  
that was promised to end our romance.

I laughed at the time,  
But now I see that was a crime.  
That curse her life did take,  
and mine too, what a mistake!


	6. Ethlin

ETHLIN

I look at his eyes,  
and my stomach fills with butterflies.  
I can't believe this is happening,  
I didn't see this coming,  
He wants my hand,  
My brother's best friend.  
I squeal with joy,  
like a young child's toy.  
I am but sixteen,  
and I am going to be his queen!

His brown eyes stare into mine,  
and in his all the stars shine.  
How can I resist,  
His tender kiss?  
For now I am his queen,  
at only sixteen.


End file.
